There has been disclosed a printing system including a host computer, a mobile terminal, a printing apparatus and a server PC. The server PC is configured to receive and store identification information of the printing apparatus and a printing file, which is a printing target, from the host computer. The mobile terminal is configured to receive and store the identification information of the printing apparatus from the server PC. The mobile terminal is configured to receive, from the printing apparatus, an advertise packet including identification information, which coincides with identification information stored in advance, in accordance with BLE (abbreviation of Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy). The mobile terminal is configured to obtain a distance between the mobile terminal and the printing apparatus, based on an output radio wave intensity value included in the advertise packet. When the obtained distance is smaller than a predetermined distance, the mobile terminal transmits a printing instruction to the server PC. In this case, the printing apparatus is configured to receive printing data from the server PC and to execute a printing operation in accordance with the printing data.
For example, it is assumed that the predetermined distance is set as a relatively large value (for example, 10 m). In this case, the printing apparatus executes the printing even under a situation where a user of the mobile terminal is distant from the printing apparatus, i.e., the user cannot rapidly collect a printed material from the printing apparatus. Thereby, a situation where a third person, not the user, sees or takes away the printed material for the user may occur. Also, for example, it is assumed that the predetermined distance is set as a relatively small value (for example, 1 m). In this case, the printing apparatus starts to receive a printing file from the server PC in a situation where the user of the mobile terminal is close to the printing apparatus. As a result, it takes much time for the user to receive the printed material in the vicinity of the printing apparatus. The specification discloses a technology capable of rapidly providing an adequate user with a printed material.